Are You Scared Yet?
by ChicFlick97
Summary: Kate manages to convince the Bandicrew to go Trick-or-Treating on mainland  Australia  and decide to split up. Crash hates Halloween, and Kate plans to change that... And who will be crowned the Halloween King?


**Are You Scared Yet?**

* * *

><p>Alright, readers! This is my Crash Bandicoot Halloween special! I happen to be very fond of the holiday, and I had just the story in mind! So, gather your senses, and see just how Crash spends his very first Halloween…<p>

* * *

><p>"Crash, it'll be fun!" she had said. If you considered roaming the streets of an Australian suburb while getting stared at by little kids, then Crash Bandicoot no longer understood the meaning. And, to top off his aggravation, he was dressed in a sheet. A sheet, of all things.<p>

Kate was pacing beside Crash, and she offered him a glance. "You know, you didn't want to go through the effort of a better costume," she said. Crash snorted.

"I still cannot believe that you were able to pull this off."

**Earlier… **

Since the very beginning of October, Kate hadn't stopped talking about this "Halloween." She said how it started as "All-Hallows-Eve," and the holiday went on from there. Kate talked about how people would dress up and give little kids candy, and they would dress up as monsters or other fairytale creatures. Crash couldn't care less about this holiday, because it sounded ridiculous.

Kate had managed to convince Coco and Crunch to go trick-or-treating, but Crash was still defiant. "There's no way I'm going to mainland to walk the streets of some small town we barely even know!" he argued. Kate glared at him, and crossed her arms.

"Fine. I guess I won't spend the night in your room anymore."

**Now…**

"You blackmailed me, you know!" Crash spat irritably. Kate giggled, and put a hand to her hip.

"Oh, Crash. It was only a matter of business." With that, she strut ahead of him, and halted at a stop sign. Crash grumbled, and soon stopped by her side. Kate, being a bandicoot, didn't want to show her half-blood self to the world, so she wore Crash's old black helmet and her own leather jacket, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and black buckled boots that were almost up to her knees. To make the look more "bad", she also wore gloves with spiked knuckles, and a chain drooped down from her belt.

"Yeah, said the Motorcycle Goddess," Crash sneered. Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, be quiet, Lord of the Sheets." Crash immediately growled, and was silent. Coco and Crunch were now approaching them, and Kate smirked.

"It's about time you guys got here," she said. "I thought you were attacked by those twin fairies awhile back." Crunch folded his arms, and adjusted his hockey mask.

"Hey, I scared the living crap out of those two kids, I'll have you know." He saw a little kid approaching them, and he smiled evilly, not seen due to the mask. "Here we go; fresh meat." Just as the witch kid was two feet away from Crunch, he revved up the chainsaw he'd been carrying, and he cackled menacingly. The witch screamed, and ran back the direction in which she came. "Ha! It's so fun!"

Crash was snickering uncontrollably, and Kate was sneering, but Coco, dressed as a doctor with a red wig and mask, was the only one who didn't seem amused. "Crunch, you're gonna get the cops called on us if you don't stop scaring the little kids."

"Pfft, it's Halloween. Kate said scaring people is what the holiday is for," he scoffed.

"Well, you're not supposed to scar kids for life. Just have fun," Kate reasoned. Crunch only chuckled.

"I am having fun!"

"Then could ya tone down on the eagerness, Jason Voorhees? Yeesh, you're a maniac when it comes to frightening people."

"Fine," Crunch grumbled. Kate could hear a small "aw" from Crash, and she turned to him.

"What, you like when Crunch nearly gives someone a heart attack?"

"It's the only thing I find interesting about this stupid holiday," he griped. "That, and the candy."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You honestly have no Halloween spirit. You know, I heard that if you don't have any enthusiasm about Halloween, Death will rise, and come for your soul at the stroke of midnight."

"Oh, yeah right. Like I'll believe in your stupid legends," Crash coughed.

"Whatever you say," Kate smiled, and gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Alright guys, here's the plan. We're gonna split up, and meet back here in an hour. Whoever has the most candy will be tonight's Halloween King…" She folded her arms arrogantly. "…Or Queen. Remember, this vandalized stop sign in an hour. Be here."

And with that, the group gave a joyful whoop, all except for Crash, who grudged away mumbling words of irritation. Alone, for an hour. Gee, won't that be a jolly ol' time? Crash didn't like going up to the houses and saying "Trick-or-Treat." He felt that it was rather foolish. Instead, he would rather get the candy be other means… But the question was: How?

Many children and teens walked by the sheet-covered bandicoot, muttering something just barely in earshot about his costume. Crash growled each time, and came across a puddle. He looked down at it, and saw his reflection. "I need to get rid of this sheet." And, without another thought, he ripped the sheet off, and threw it in the puddle. "Damn thing."

Then, he realized a moment too late that he was exposed. He nearly panicked. Oh, crap, what was he gonna do? If people saw that he was an animal hybrid, they'd—

"Hey! Really great costume!"

Crash quickly turned around to see two teenaged boys with big grins on their faces. One was dressed as a zombie, and the other was dressed in a tuxedo and a greased haircut (obviously a don). "What?" Crash asked. The two boys gasped in awe.

"That's so cool! How to you get a mask like that?" asked the don.

"And how are you so furry?" asked the zombie.

Crash felt a smile creep on his face, and he put a hand on his hip. "Well, it's a custom-made costume. I made it myself." What a nice save. The two boys started talking in private, but soon faced Crash again.

"We'll give you all of our candy if you take some pictures with us," the don said. The zombie kid nodded, and held out his bag. Crash nearly felt himself drooling. The kids' bags were filled to the brink with treats and sweets! He rubbed his hands together, and smiled.

"Alright, get your cameras ready, boys!" Guess who was gonna be crowned the Halloween King now?

* * *

><p>Kate sighed. Halloween in Australia wasn't that different from America's, for that in which she was glad. She liked all the décor that people had laid in their lawns. She even liked some of the creative costumes that some of the locals had conjured up.<p>

With every step, the chain on her pants jingled and her boots with heels made a click when contact was made with the sidewalk. She passed a young man, and he quickly stopped. "Well, I haven't seen you around here," he said to her. Kate ceased walking, and she faced him.

"Gee, I wonder why?" she replied. He smiled, and showed his fake vampire fangs.

"Ah, you're American. And might I say, you are one _fine_ American at that," he remarked. Kate smirked.

"Keep your hands to yourself, lover boy."

"The name's Will. Do we have any classes together?" he introduced. He was rather tall for a kid in high school, but Kate was also shorter than most people. She looked up at him, and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm twenty-one, thank you. I graduated three years ago."

"Ooh, an older woman. How about we go to this great Halloween party I saw a few blocks back, just you and me. Then we can get more personal." He grabbed her arm, and tried to tug her along.

Kate laughed, and suddenly grabbed the collar of his red jacket. "Look, pal. I'm done dealing with every kid who tries to put the moves on me. You can either let go of my arm right now, or I can give you some serious ass-beating right here. Your choice, Dracula."

The boy quickly let go, and backed up in sudden shock. "Sorry, I uh… Gotta go." He walked away with a rapid pace, and Kate growled.

"Happy Halloween, you little dick!" Kate turned and resumed walking, receiving some stares for her vile language and aggressiveness. To put it plain, Kate was fed up with guys trying to flirt with her. She was no prize to be won! Yet, men tried to get her to go along with them to parties or bars. She was lucky that during the time she spent with Crash and the family that she had grown a little backbone to defend herself.

Although… A party did sound nice… Maybe she could go alone and stay for the rest of the hour? She was up for a little booze, and a little dance music. Screw the candy, time to have some fun.

So, Kate scoured the town in search of a Halloween party, and finally came up on a house that was practically vibrating due to the music that came from it. Kate chuckled in malice, and rang the doorbell. A girl that seemed to be one in high school answered, and quickly dragged Kate inside. "Where have you been? You nearly missed out on the beer!"

Kate smiled. These kids were under-aged, but she was aloud to drink legally. But, she wasn't one to spoil parties, so she quickly hit the dance floor and swayed with the beat.

* * *

><p>Coco held a cup of apple cider and walked through the maze that had been free of charge. Hay and straw were scattered everywhere, as were the people. She could hear the screams from nearly every direction, but she walked briskly through the maze, sipping the cider, without a fear in the world.<p>

…that is, until someone dressed totally in black jumped out at her. Coco yelped, and her cider spilt all over her costume. "Oh, man, I'm sorry," the boy quickly apologized. Coco's wig had accidentally fallen off, and her tiny bandicoot ears were exposed. The boy gasped, and helped Coco to her feet. He dragged her into the corn in which he'd been hiding, and he spoke to the baffled girl.

"You're an Anthrian!"

Coco was alarmed, and tried to put her wig back on. "No… I'm not…" The boy, in which he was wearing a Scream mask, quickly pulled down Coco's doctor mask. Her small muzzle was exposed, and he laughed. "I knew it! You must come from the Wumpa islands!"

"How do you know about the islands?" Coco asked, not bothering to put the mask bank on. He chuckled, and tore his headdress off. Coco could've groaned, but instead giggled. The boy was an Anthrian himself. He was a mutated dingo with yellow fur and brown hair, and was grinning in triumph.

"My name's Darius Dingo. I live in Wumpa City. I know, not the best place to live, but I rise above all the other crap that goes on. What about you?"

"Well, I live on N. Sanity, with my brother Crash," Coco smiled sheepishly. The boy gasped.

"Crash? As in Crash Bandicoot?"

"Yeah."

"Dude! He's like, a legend! You must be Coco! I've heard of you! You're practically famous!"

Coco was blushing, and she folded her hands behind her back. "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure. So, what are you doing around these parts?" Darius asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. My brother's girlfriend convinced us to go trick-or-treating."

"Really? Well, I've volunteered here for two years now. It's fun, because this whole maze is run by mutants. We all wear costumes, so people don't know it. It's the one of the only ways we get to communicate with humans and celebrate the holiday. They don't observe many holidays in the city," he explained. Coco nodded, and sighed.

"I'm sorry. So, do you have parents?"

Darius shrugged. "My dad left my mom, and she… Well, she's not exactly the best parent, coming home drunk every night."

"Gees, that must be terrible. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright. I get by on my own." He wasn't really bothered by the subject, because he saw it as a fact of life. But, he saw Coco was crestfallen because of bringing it up, so he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Hey, it's okay. No need to be sad about it, because it's not like they'll be coming back. Just be optimistic about other things."

Coco gave a small grin. "Yeah."

"So, do you wanna see what I do?" he asked.

"Sure."

Darius slipped his Scream mask on, gave a thumbs-up, and walked up to where they entered the "corn forest." Coco followed him, and they both saw a group of three girls approaching. "Here we go."

Just as the girls reached the spot, Darius jumped out with a cry of terror, and the girls screamed and ran in the direction they were heading. Coco put a hand to her mouth, trying her very best to stifle her laughter. Darius went back into the corn maze, ripped off his mask, and held a sneer on his lips.

"It's the life."

* * *

><p>Crunch was enjoying himself thoroughly. The number teens and children he had definitely frightened were too many to count, in which he found great joy in. In one case, he hid in a cemetery, while kids were walking through on a dare. He first growled to give them the nervous feeling, and to finish his act, he would roar and take out his chainsaw. The kids would scream and run out.<p>

One teen in particular just stood in Crunch's shadow, trembling and whimpering. Crunch, the motor to the chainsaw running low, grinned menacingly. "Boo." The kid shrieked and fainted. The brawny bandicoot only laughed, and picked the kid up by the shirt collar. He walked to the entrance of the graveyard and placed the unconscious teen amongst his scared-silly comrades.

"Here's your friend back, punks. Happy Halloween," he sneered in a low, sinister voice. The group of teens picked up their friend by the limbs in a group effort, and quickly scuttled off. Crunch laughed heartily. "This is great." He walked back into the street, and saw a dark figure standing in the shadows.

"Hm, it seems as if there's a job I must fulfill." Crunch got behind the tall hedges that bordered the sidewalk, and sneaked behind to where the lone figure stood at the corner of the walk. Crunch took in a deep breath, and jumped out of the bushes with a terrifying cry, "RRRAAAAAAAH!". Crunch waited for the dark figure to run or scream, but it hardly budged.

The figure held onto its scythe, and its face was hidden by the dark hood attached to its cloak. Crunch was confused, and gave another roar. This time, other people ran off in fear, yet the lone being stood firm. "Hey, aren't you supposed to run away now?" Crunch asked the cloaked person.

Not a reply, except for the eerie silence they portrayed. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Crunch snarled. Then the figure turned his head to the large bandicoot, and a breath echoed through Crunch's ears.

"_Crunch Bandicoot… Your time has come…"_ said the being. Crunch furrowed his brow, and felt a shiver run down his spine. The voice was really creepy.

"How do you know my name?"

"_You have been exceeding your limit of frightening others… The penalty is… Death…"_

Crunch was far past edgy, but showed no signs of showing it. "You think I'll get scared from a little twerp like you? I've faced scarier things in my life, believe me."

The entity only gave a breath, and spoke in its ghostly whispering tone. _"Crunch… You will die…" _It held up a hand that only consisted of the bones, and Crunch saw red eyes shine through the darkness that shrouded its face. He backed up, and shook his head.

"No, no I won't… You-you aren't real!" he stuttered. The red eyes flashed.

"_I am… Death… Your soul is mine…" _it hissed.

"No…"

"_Yesss…"_

Crunch turned and ran, leaving Death to cackle the worst laugh he'd ever heard. Just as soon as he was out of sight, the laugh reduced to mere chuckling, which was soon joined by giggling from the hedges. "Boy, Darius, you sure taught him!" Coco said to the figure. It then unmasked itself, and sure enough, it was Darius Dingo.

"Yeah, well, like I said before. Scaring is my specialty."

* * *

><p>When the hour was up, Kate was leaning on the stop sign for support. "What a party…" She was exhausted from all the dancing, and probably had one drink too many. She just had to wait for her fatigue to wear off. Crunch and Coco were walking up to the meeting location, the girl snickering and the bigger bandicoot scowling.<p>

"Not cool, Coco."

"You deserved it!"

Kate smirked. "What happened here?"

"Well, I had a friend scare Crunch, and he won't stop crying about it," Coco explained. Crunch huffed in irritation, and crossed his arms.

"It seems you two had fun," Kate slurred a bit. Coco and Crunch both noticed and looked at each other, then at Kate again.

"What's with you?" the asked in unison. Kate sighed, and tried to stand straighter.

"I went to a party… And I had a few drinks…" The other two bandicoots nodded, and smiled. Kate then realized something. "Hey, where's Crash?" She looked around, and as soon as she looked behind, she saw an orange bandicoot conversing with a blond bride.

Kate growled, and hastily made her way to Crash. He hadn't seen her coming, and continued speaking to the woman in front of him. "Yeah, you know. I have this place on an island just off the coast—ow!" Kate was now pulling him by the ear to where they had gathered. "Ow! Ow! That's my ear!"

"You're lucky I won't rip it off!" Kate snarled. They came to a stop to the stop sign, Crash rubbing his left ear tenderly and Kate using the sign as support again. Something very noticeable though, was that Crash was holding a very large trash bag that seemed to be bulging.

"Alright, so who has the most candy?" Kate asked. Crunch held out three bags, Coco held out two, and Kate had four. "Ha! It seems I'm going to be the Halloween Queen this year!"

"Ah-ah-ah," Crash grinned while shaking a finger, "you needn't forget a certain bandicoot with a trash bag."

Kate looked at him, and suddenly realized that he was unsheathed. "Crash! Where's your costume?"

"I didn't need one! People thought _I _was a costume myself! And thus," he showed the trash bag to his comrades, and it was filled with candy, "I have this grand total of ten bags of candy."

Coco gasped. "How did you get so many?"

"Well, all I had to do was take some pictures with some teenagers, and they'd fork over their bags! Pure genius, I know." Crash closed the bag, and gave Kate the most arrogant of any looks. "I guess you know what this means, right?"

Kate grumbled a few profanities, and then, "Crash, you are the Halloween King…"

"Woo! Yeah! In your face! I am **the** Halloween King, baby! Yes!" he gloated in triumph. Kate bared her canines, but it didn't dampen Crash joy whatsoever. "So, as order of the King, how about we all get the heck outta this joint?"

The group agreed, and made their way to the docks, where they had traveled to mainland by motorboat. Crash reveled in his glory for what seemed forever, which Kate found extremely annoying. As the wind blew at them ferociously, she was fed up with him.

"Crash, if you don't _shut up_, the Halloween Spirit will be really pissed!"

Crash sneered. "Halloween Spirit my ass! As King, I am more powerful than this so-called spirit!"

Kate was about to threaten him with pushing him out of the boat, when a sudden plan sparked in her mind. She smiled. "Whatever you say, oh great King. But let me warn you… Those who proclaim themselves more significant that the Spirit… Suffer their wrath at the stroke of midnight."

"Pfft. Yeah, you told me this earlier," Crash scoffed. He continued to rummage through his gargantuan bag of treats, and offered Kate a candy bar. "How about a truce, mate?"

Kate pushed the bar away, too busy plotting a devilish idea. "I'm good."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Crash had collapsed onto the couch, moaning about his stomach. Coco had replied that it was what he got for eating all that candy. He was too busy groaning about it to make a witty retort. Eventually, he had managed to fall asleep, his troubles drifting away…<p>

Then, he heard the clock in the living room ring to pronounce the hour. The sudden noise jolted him awake, and he blinked the grogginess out of his eyes. He saw that the floor of his house was hidden by an eerie fog, and that it was twelve o' clock; midnight. "Strange," he murmured, because fog was uncommon on N. Sanity, and he only thought he was sleeping for about an hour. "Hey Kate—"

He looked around, and saw that no one was in the house except for him. "Now this is bizarre." Crash rose to his feet, and tried to turn on a light, for the entire home was without one. But, when he flicked the switches, nothing happened. "Hm. The electricity must've gone out." He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, and made his was through the house.

"Coco?" he asked as soon as he got to her doorway. She wasn't there. He went to Crunch's bedroom. "Crunch?" The room was utterly empty. He scoured the house for his family, and didn't find a trace of life. He laughed. "Alright guys. You make the house all creepy, and then you go and hide. Clever."

Crash came to his own bedroom, and his smile vanished. There were a dozen jack-o-lanterns in his room, some on the floor and several on his bed. "What the…" he mumbled. That was weird. In fact, it was pretty creepy. Crash backed out of his bedroom, and shook off his inept feeling. "Crash, they're just messing with you," he told himself, and found his way back to the couch and sat on it.

"_Crash…"_

His ears perked up immediately, and he looked around the house. No one was there, which made him uncomfortable. "Kate? Coco?" No reply, all for the eerie silence that was before.

"_Crash Bandicoot…" _The door in his house flew open with a loud bang, and Crash jumped. A figure holding a jack-o-lantern was standing there, its red cape flowing in the sudden gust of wind. Crash could feel himself shaking some, but tried to ignore it.

"Who are who?" he asked. The person was shrouded in darkness, but soon stepped into the moonlight.

"_I am All Hallows Eve… And I am not pleased with you." _They stepped into the moonlight that gleamed through the window, and it was revealed to be a she. This "Eve" had flowing red hair, red eyes, and looked a great deal like Kate. She had crimson corset with a white garment shirt underneath, and a pair of blackish-red tights. A pair of bright red sparkled lace-boots with heels completed her attire.

Crash laughed. "Oh, Kate. I was beginning to worry about you. What, you decided to change into Little Red Riding Hood?"

"_I am not Kate Clark… I simply come in her image, one you could recognize with ease…" _Eve briefed. Crash furrowed his brow, and she approached him, not letting go of her ornament. Crash kept his confidence, and spoke.

"Right. So, Ms. Eve, what's up?"

Soon, Eve was hovering over Crash, who was busy inching himself away from her on the couch. _"You… You dare proclaim yourself stronger than I? And you believe you can live to tell the tale?" _Her deep red eyes flashed with rage, and a flicker of fear rose within Crash.

"Well, I am the King of Halloween…" he mumbled. Eve gave a snarl, and Crash uttered a small whimper.

"_Fool! You are not a king! You are but a mere squandering idiot who challenges me, the very Halloween itself!" _she shouted, and the flames to her jack-o-lantern bursting out and licking the edges of its carved mouth. She smiled malevolently, and placed the ornament on Crash's chest. _"Crash, look into the flame…"_

He did as told wordlessly, and saw the tiny fire jump around on the wick harmlessly. _"This flame represents my life… And it represents yours as well. When the sun rises, our lives will end."_

Crash then averted his fear-filled eyes to the woman. "What do you mean?" She only chuckled, and the fire in the lantern blazed viciously, and Crash had to keep from jumping. The fire nearly singed his fur, and Eve picked up the jack-o'-lantern again. "No… No, I-I can't…" He stuttered, realizing that what the fire meant.

"_Yes… You are coming with me, Bandicoot. You have the audacity to call me an insignificant lifeform? If I have to drag you to Hell myself, I will," _she hissed. Crash felt like his muscles were made of jelly, and didn't know what to do.

"No, please… I'm sorry!" he apologized. "I'm not a king, alright? Just please…"

Eve laughed heartily, and sneered, showing her canines. She got right up in his face, and asked, _"Are you scared yet?"_

Crash's ears lowered and he stared right into her cold red eyes. "…What?"

"_I said, are you scared yet?"_

"Terrified!"

Eve placed the jack-o-lantern on the floor. _"Then say cheese…"_ Crash was about to question, when she whipped a camera out of nowhere and snapped a picture. He was momentarily blinded by the sudden light, but he shook his head in confusion.

"I don't understand…"

She laughed, and the lights to his house flicked on, which made him all the more puzzled. "Wow, I never thought that you would be such a wuss!" she laughed in a normal tone.

Crunch, Coco, and Aku-Aku then walked in through the door, smirks on every one of their faces. Crash was relieved to see his family, but then he turned his attention to the snickering woman. "What the—Kate?"

"Yeah! And this photo is _so_ going on the fridge!" She saw as the photo came out of the old camera, and waited for it to show the image. Soon enough, Crash's once frightened face was visible, and Kate gave a chuckle. "Ha! I've never seen you so scared!"

"I wasn't scared," Crash scoffed, "I was only pretending."

"Oh, you're such a liar! I can see you shaking!"

"I'm not shaking! I'm… I'm tired!"

"Well, I asked you, and you said you were terrified, so ha."

And, the argument wad over. Kate had scared the living crap out of Crash, and beat him in a verbal battle. This day could not get any worse. Crash plopped back down on the couch, and gave an irate grunt. "I hate Halloween."

"Oh, cheer up. It's not like I'm really going to take you to Hell, Crash." Kate sat beside him, and he gave her a glance.

"How did you do all that stuff anyway?"

"Well, Aku used his magic for the fire in my jack-o-lantern, and the echo sound to my voice. We got a fog machine, and we put all the jack-o-lanterns in your room. I'm wearing red eye contacts, might I add. Crunch killed the electricity until I was finished," Kate explained with a grin. Crash looked at the party that was still standing at the door in bafflement.

"You guys were in on it, too?"

Crunch nodded, Coco giggled, and Aku only gave a warm smile. "I'm sorry, Crash, but Kate implored me to take part in her prank," the floating mask replied.

"Pfft, and I thought you guys liked me," Crash mumbled.

"Ha! Like you? I have to live with you!" Crunch ridiculed, making his way to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him, and that was the last they saw of the big bandicoot.

"Well, he has a point…" Kate mumbled. Now, Crash looked at her, "hurt." She laughed. "Oh, you know I love ya. Otherwise, I wouldn't have pulled the hoax on you."

Crash put an arm around her, and pulled her closer. "Man, and must I say it, you are one good lookin' Halloween Spirit." Coco rolled her eyes, and began to walk to her own bedroom. "Where're you going?" Crash asked.

"As far from the mushy romance as possible."

Crash and Kate only grinned, and continued to embrace each other. The younger bandicoot girl closed her door, and Kate looked up at Crash. "Happy Halloween, goofball."

He returned the smile. "Happy Halloween, babe."

* * *

><p>Coco sat at her laptop, her bottom lip between her teeth and her fingers mastering the keyboard. She was chatting to Darius Dingo, the boy she had met earlier that evening. He wrote, "Hey, Coco, when do you think we can meet again?"<p>

Coco felt her mouth curve into a smile, and she made a response. "I don't know. I'd have to get past my brother and Aku. Maybe I could get Kate to help me out."

She heard a knocking at her door, and turned to face it. "Come in," Coco ordered. The door opened, and it was Crash, who was looking very suspicious.

"Hello, sis."

Coco furrowed her brow. "…Hi?"

Crash sat on her bed, and folded his arms. "So, what happened during your hour alone?"

"I went to a maze." Coco decided to leave out her part on Darius, but Crash didn't really buy her answer.

"Would you mind telling me a little more about this…Darius Dingo?" She felt her face burn in anxiety, and Crash noticed it with a sly smirk. There was no avoiding it.

"H-he isn't anyone, really… We just thought of a way to scare Crunch together."

"Mm-hm. Crunch told me. How old is he?"

"He's two years older…"

Crash's eyes narrowed in disproval. "Huh. Well, nothing better has happened, or I'll find him and rip his ears off."

"Crash!"

"Hey, I can't have some piece of scum sniffing around my little sister."

"CRASH! He's a nice guy alright?"

"They all seem that way, and before you know it, you end up preg—"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU BIG JERK!" Coco yelled at him, and Crash was at the door quickly, and was cringing.

"Alright, alright! Sorry! But I'm serious." He dodged a pillow, and shut Coco's door without another word. Coco was gritting her teeth in rage, and a message popped up in the chat box of her computer.

"So what about tomorrow?" Darius had typed.

Coco smiled, and typed a reply. "Sure."

Crash entered his room where Kate was sitting on his bed, taking out the red eye contacts. Kate saw his concerned face, and took out the last one. "What's wrong?"

"Coco has a new boyfriend, apparently," he grudged. He ran a hand through his hair, and dropped on his bed. Kate put the contacts in a case and set them on his dresser.

"Crash, you're acting like my older brother did when he found out about my first boyfriend. Coco needs some freedom, don't you think?" Kate reasoned. Crash shook his head.

"She's only fifteen. She doesn't need a boyfriend, if you ask me." He lay back on his bed and folded his arms behind his head. Kate sighed, and lay back as well.

"Oh, ease up on her. She has a life too, you know."

"Yeah, but I don't want her sneaking around with some flea-infested rat from the city."

Kate slapped Crash's arm, and he rubbed it gingerly. "Don't be so rude! He might be a really nice kid."

"Yeah," Crash said doubtingly. But, he didn't want to debate over the matter further, and he heaved a large sigh. He saw a jack-o'-lantern sitting on a shelf beside his TV. "Hey, I thought we threw out all the jack-o'-lanterns?"

"We did, didn't we?" Kate asked him. They exchanged puzzled and stunned glances, and as soon as their eyes went beck to where the lantern was, the light on it had gone out, and Crash's window was slightly open, casting a small breeze throughout the room.

"_Happy Halloween, Bandicoots…"_

* * *

><p>Well, well. Who could've possibly planted that thing in his room? Anyway, I had a ton of fun writing this! Halloween is my favorite holiday, and I had to write a story about it! Very constructive reviews are appreciated, because this was a very long one-shot and I would love to hear your favorite parts! It would make my day.<p>

Happy Halloween, duckies!

-ChicFlick97-


End file.
